A Thestral's Tune
by Paper Pieces
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP!This is mostly flashbacks, so it's F&G's 2nd/7th year. A chance meeting in Hogmeade leads to a reemergence of memories for Fred. All the POVs are minor characters. Slight F/AJ and hints at G/AS. Please read! All the cool people are doing it!!
1. Prologue-Cloaked girl in Hogsmeade

1.1 A Thestral's Tune  
  
  
  
Disclaimer—Much to my displeasure, I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. They all belong to JK Rowling and her 'people'.  
  
A/N- The story may not be completely correct, but I tried my hardest to keep Fred and George in character. Tell me what you think. And for Pete's sake, if anyone knows what floor the HofM room is on tell me! R/R!!!!  
  
2 Prologue:  
  
3 Cloaked Girl in Hogsmeade  
  
"And then she gave us detention—"  
  
"But not before the 'if-you-two-spent-as-much-time-on-you're- schoolwork-as-your-pranks' speech—"  
  
"She always goes on about how smart we could be. Bloody boring's more like it—"  
  
"Percy's a perfect example…"  
  
Lee Jordan shook his head and smiled at his identical companions. He was amazed at how the Weasley twins could cause so much trouble so easily. Only two weeks pasted since the Start-Of-Term banquet and they had already managed their 8th detention. It amazed him further how they could cause so much trouble without getting expelled.  
  
The halls were fairly full, loud with the sounds of idle chatter as other students made their way to class. Fred and George babbled on about their latest joke, interrupting each other's sentences, as the group of three neared their History of Magic class on the 2nd floor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"And then he turned this bright red color…" Fred explained motioning to his own face.  
  
"And started yelling words so rude I don't think I've ever even heard them before." George interrupted as they walked into the cold stone classroom. He slid into a row in the back followed by Lee and his brother. Promptly, he withdrew a small pillow from his bag and placed it in the middle of his folded arms. "Wake me if something interesting happens…or if class ends, whichever comes first."  
  
Lee turned his head to look at Fred, but the seat next to him was empty. He quickly noticed the red head at the other side of the room, true to form, flirting with Angelina Johnson. A little over a week ago, he had made a vow to pursue his crush more actively, much to Angelina's distress. Sure, she liked him, but only in small doses. The full time attention of the red- haired beater was wearing her patients thin. Lee chuckled as Angelina frustratedly pointed a single finger at his seat, spurning his latest advances.  
  
"She digs me," Fred smiled confidently as he walked toward his friend. Sitting down where Angelina had pointed, he began to search through his bag for a quill.  
  
"Right, and I'm the heir to Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks fortune." Lee answered rolling his eyes at the cocky 17-year-old.  
  
"Speaking of which," Fred said returning to his upright position. "Our dungbomb supply is lacking. George, you up for Zonko's later." Sleeping George's only response was the raising of his fist in a 'thumbs up'.  
  
Lee knew better than to tell them it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend. The twins seem perfectly capable of going wherever they wanted, though how they achieved this remained a mystery to him.  
  
Before Fred could say anymore, Professor Binns floated in and began the lesson on the Werewolf Conference of 1465.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The cellar door of Honeydukes opened and shut quietly. Luckily, the crowd of wizards and witches inside the large candy shop concealed the noise and it's makers.  
  
"Hey Fred?" George whispered from the corner of his mouth as the two walked casually out of the store. "I have an idea."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if we get some sweets? I mean just for experimental purposes, while we're here."  
  
Fred nodded with approval. "Good idea. You get the dung bombs. I'll get the sweets."  
  
"Or," George said with a smile. "I'll get the sweets and you get the bombs."  
  
"Don't argue with your elders," Fred shot back with an identical smile, stopping in front of the exit door.  
  
"Hardly," The younger twin scoffed. "A few second's doesn't mean you're my elder."  
  
"Ah, brother, but it does." Fred replied, the confident smile still playing on his face.  
  
"I assure you it doesn't, brother." George replied backing up to let a wizard couple out into the chilly autumn weather.  
  
"Fine" Fred sighed with mocking sorrow. "I'll weather the harsh conditions of the long walk to Zonko's alone."  
  
"Great," George replied happily and added, "Meet you in an hour."  
  
Fred shook his head and his twin disappeared in to the group of people. As he exited the shop, he made a mental note never to use what George wanted to hear as sarcasm or guilt.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He pulled his black cloak around him tighter. Fred stopped and caught a glimpse of himself in the store window. His ginger hair was tosseled by the wind. His complexion was more scarlet than usual due to the incessant chill. The cloak conveniently covered his Hogwarts robe, completely masking his student identity.  
  
The sudden remembrance of the circumstances of his mission hurried his feet along. Just because he was a troublemaker didn't mean he wanted to get expelled and this could surely do that. Not that they would probably ever get caught. The trips to the small wizarding community had been almost tradition since the discovery of the Marauder's Map in their 1st year. Now in their 7th year, the twins knew the school like their back out their hands. Well, the regular rooms and passageways, away. Some rooms did tend to roam, but normally they didn't get in the way of the more important hidden routes like to the kitchen or the dungeon (very helpful for pranks or if one was late to class).  
  
'The dungeon,' Fred thought smiling to himself. 'We haven't done anything down there since last term. I think a little paintings in order…or maybe some fireworks…no wait what if we snuck into the potion supply closet and-- "  
  
The boy's lack of attention caused him to collide full on with someone, who apparently had been carrying a few bundles. The contense of these packages were now scattered around the cobblestone street between the two.  
  
"Ow," Fred moaned rubbing his rear end, on which he had fallen. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry," The unfortunate witch answered softly, trying to hurriedly gather up her things.  
  
Her tone of voice made Fred instantly regret his comment. She sounded so sincere that he felt a twinge of guilt. He quickly got up and picked up a box of Spello tape with his right hand and a small bag of herbs in his other.  
  
"No, no," She said quickly taking them from him. "I'll get them."  
  
"No, it's alright" Fred replied picking up other items. "It's partly my fault."  
  
"I should have been watching. It's mine." She answered still not looking up at him.  
  
"No it's not." He said taking one of the bags from her and filling with what he had cleaned from the ground. "Here, let me help."  
  
"I don't need it, thanks." She snatched the bag back. Her voice was still soft, but frustration seemed to be growing in it.  
  
"Here just let me---" Fred tried to take the bag again.  
  
"I said I don't need it," She interrupted. At this comment, her face sprung up instantly to look him in the eyes.  
  
She was familiar. Her blue eyes seemed to sweep him up, the color almost as soft as her voice. Though her whole head was not visible, being covered by her cloak hood, a strand of light blonde hair dangled beside her eyes. Her nose, her mouth, her skin, all seemed to dance in his brain as something known.  
  
"Ada," He heard himself whispered.  
  
Her eyes widened as she stood slowly. He followed her with his eyes, still frozen to his spot. They just stared for a minute, the word still echoing in his head. The shock of the meeting had caught the normally self-assured boy off guard. He wasn't sure what to do.  
  
But she did.  
  
She ran.  
  
  
  
A/N- Okay, frankly, it's not as good as I hoped. Suggestions are welcome! 


	2. Chapter 1-Empty Classrooms and non-exist...

A/N- Yay! New Chapter!! Two things I want to get straight. This is rated PG just as a precaution. This story is not really romantic. It just didn't fit in any other categories. I'll try to make flashbacks painfully obvious, but if you have any questions put it in a review.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Empty Classrooms and non-existent dungbombs  
  
"The map says it's there, George," Fred whispered quickly. "We just need to get back there."  
  
"That's my point," George answered. "We don't know how. The Marauder's don't even know how. It's useless to dwell on it. We can't get back there."  
  
"Are you hearin' yourself?" Fred replied a frustrated look. "Don't! Can't! Useless! We can do anything with this." He shook the parchment at his twin brother. "We just need to think a little bit,"  
  
Usually George didn't need this much convincing to pull a prank. He silently hoped to himself that his brother would heed his words. This was a prank to end all pranks, if only he could see that. It was worth the work.  
  
"Come on, little brother." The 12-year-old Fred flashed an encouraged smile. "Please? I won't do this without you."  
  
George hesitated. He stared a moment at his brother. "Only if you promise never to call me 'little brother' again."  
  
"Yes!" Fred whooped. The cry filled the empty classroom, echoing off the stone walls. Fred quickly went quiet again. "Okay, So here's what we know. Professor Flitwick has some sort of room behind his classroom. Perfect for dungbomb and fireworks placement. Problem is we don't how to get into it. I tried 'Alohomora' this morning and----"  
  
"Wait, I thought you said you wouldn't do this without me." George interrupted with a confused look. Fred cleared his throat irritated. "Alright, continue." George sighed. "But I don't know why you're recapping. I already know all this."  
  
"For the sake of brainstorming." Fred answered. "Now if 'Alohomora' doesn't work, there has got to be a password or something, maybe a special key we can swipe."  
  
"I'd go for the first one. He is the charms teacher after all." George said thoughtfully.  
  
"I know how you can get in."  
  
The two red heads twisted quickly to see where (or whom or even what) the small voice had come from. A small blonde girl stood behind them, hands together in front of her. She glanced down at the ground every few moments, showing her obvious insecurity.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" George demanded walking quickly over to her, blocking her view of the Marauder's map.  
  
"Yeah," Fred added turning to hurriedly tucked the map back into his robe. Once it was secure in his pocket, he ran over to his brother and the newly noticed stranger. The sudden closeness of the two boys made the already fairly intimated girl even more so.  
  
"Nothing," She answered quickly. "Just that you wanted to get into Professor Flitwick's storage room."  
  
"And you know the way to get in?" George crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ye..yes" She stuttered. "There's a lever in one of his books."  
  
"How do you know?" George asked skeptically.  
  
"I was…was getting help on a spell. I'm not very good at..at charms. I…I got there too early and saw..saw him use it." She answered avoiding eye contact with either of the boys.  
  
Both twins simultaneously raised an eyebrow at her. The motion made her stifle a smile and look down at the ground.  
  
"What?" George asked noticing her slight grin.  
  
"So you're the Weasley twins?"  
  
"Last time we checked, we were."  
  
"Did you really throw water balloons on Peeves last year?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Fred looked at George and smiled. His twin gave him an identical grin. "What's your name?" Fred asked.  
  
"Adorabelle," She answered. "Adorabelle Rose"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Where are the dungbombs?"  
  
"Hm?" Fred glanced up at where he was. His feet had taken him back to Honeydukes. He had apparently been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Dungbombs?" George repeated crossing his arms over his chest. "You were supposed to get dungbombs and I don't see any dungbombs." He motioned to his brother's arms.  
  
"Oh, right," Fred answered. He shifted his weight, trying to decide whether to tell his brother or not. He had known Ada, but they had never gotten that close. The small, shy girl never took to people easily…except for maybe Fred.  
  
"Hell-o?" George waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "Earth to Fred?"  
  
"Sorry," Fred answered. "They were…um…out…of dungbombs…so I came back."  
  
George was silent looking suspiciously at his brother. Fred felt his glare and for the first time it made him uncomfortable. Suddenly he just wanted to go back to his dorm room and think.  
  
"Okay," George replied slowly. "We'll just go get some more later."  
  
"Right" Fred nodded and headed for the cellar door.  
  
The younger twin watched his brother as he left. Something was wrong. He could sense it. 


	3. Chapter 2-Even Delinquents Have Moral Di...

A/N- Chapter 2, whew! I knew I could do it. I would have got this done sooner but I got sick (. It's short and I didn't get my "beta-reader" to read this. Which reminds me…if you like this story, read "Our Story—The 5th Year of Hogwarts" by Awerewolfsdaughter and review. Anyway, on to the story…  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Even Delinquents Have Moral Dilemmas  
  
The entire journey home had been filled with a strange silence. George had continually tired to start a conversation with his brother, but all of Fred's answers had been in monosyllables or gestures of some sort. It frustrated George that his brother was being secretive. In their 17 years of existence, they never really kept secrets from each other…  
  
But then again, maybe he was just being stupid. There was no evidence that Fred wasn't telling him something. Maybe he was disappointed about the dungbombs. Maybe he finally realized that Angelina didn't like him in that way…or that George was a way better beater than he'll ever be.  
  
He smiled at the last thought. George looked over at his silent brother as they reached the doorway through the one-eyes witch's hump.  
  
'Yeah,' He thought. 'I'm just being stupid.'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"I'll give you the signal when he's in the right spot." George whispered with a sly grin.  
  
Fred nodded, smiling as well. The younger twin ran behind the nearest stone pillar and the older ran down the corridor. He squatted down behind the supplies of Dr. Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet-Start fireworks.  
  
"This will be so wicked." Fred whispered to himself with glee. He'd been aching to get Professor Snape all year long. This would be the maximum fun and amusement he's been waiting for.  
  
A loud burst of laughter permeated the narrow stone hall. Fred looked up and around. Slowly he crept toward the nearby corridor where the sound appeared to be coming from.  
  
"Aww! Is the ickle firsty lost?" A cruel voice asked with mock concern. A group of Slytherins were gathered (much like cattle, only uglier) in the stone passageway, all apparently thinking the heckling was entirely too funny.  
  
Fred looked back longingly at the fireworks. He hated moral dilemmas. Half of him wanted to mind his own business and carry out his mission, while the other side reminded him of his not-so-long-ago first year status.  
  
"Stop it!" A small voice quivered. "Just stop, please."  
  
Fred's head whirled back to the hallway so quickly whiplash was very likely. That voice…that small shy voice…a face formed in his mind…blonde hair…  
  
"Oh well since you asked so nicely…" The sarcastic voice continued. The laughter of taunting schoolmates continued.  
  
"She said stop," Fred heard come from his mouth. "Didn't you hear her?" Eight heads turned to face him. Realizing he couldn't turn back now, he stepped fully into the scene.  
  
"What?" The same voice came from a big blonde boy in the center of the group.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Fred said pushing his way through the group to the center. "I forgot you can't comprehend words that big. Um…you…get…hands…off…girl…"  
  
"Funny, Weasley" The boy shot back. "I didn't notice you could afford sarcasm." Fred approached the boy beside the crying Adorabelle. She made a move to run, but the boy was quicker. He grabbed her robe and glared at her. "Not so fast, Ravenclaw. You're on our territory now." He snapped quickly.  
  
Fred glanced at the small girl and back up at the Slytherin. "Even your insults don't make sense."  
  
"Get out of here, Gryffindor. She not even in your house." He snarled standing up straighter taking full advantage of his age and height difference over the redheaded second year.  
  
Fred stood up straighter as well, though only coming up to the boy's chest. "She not in yours either." He gave his opponent a sarcastic smile. "So you and your 4th year buddies can leave, too."  
  
"That's 5th year," The Slytherin spat, staring at Fred with angry eyes. "You little worm!"  
  
"Duel! Duel!" Someone started to yell. The chant caught on quickly and rose from a low thudding noise to a shout "Duel! Duel! Duel!"  
  
The large captor pulled his wand from his robe and pushed the frightened first year to his friend. "Let's go, Weasley."  
  
Fred drew his wand. They assumed dueling position. Even with the shouting, Fred could hear Adorabelle's sobs. His face turned to a determined stare.  
  
They both drew in a breath.  
  
"What is going on here?" A cold voice asked. The crowd hushed and parted as Professor Snape moved through the path to the center of the circle. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Gelderan, Explain yourselves."  
  
"They were trying to find the common room!" A Slytherin quickly shouted pushing the small blonde girl into Fred's medium sized frame. "We were trying to stop them."  
  
"Mister Weasley, I'm disappointed in you." Snape said with a half smile. "Dentition and fi--." He stopped.  
  
Fred traced his stare to the small girl standing in front of him. His face was strange, contorted (more than usual), and almost confused.  
  
"Miss…Rose?"  
  
She nodded with a sniffle.  
  
"Dentition retracted, no points taken. Now get to your common rooms." Snape said quickly. "NOW!"  
  
A/N- My apologies to all Slytherin fans. I was sort of telling it in Fred's point of view so it's sort of biased. So please review! Please? Please? Please? 


	4. Chapter 3-Lots of Silence

A/N- Hullo again!! 3rd Chapter, Wheee!! R/R!!! Thanks to all who've reviewed!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Lots of silence  
  
Fred led Adorabelle from the dark dungeon to the main castle above. He silently hoped she would speak up soon. Frankly, he had no idea where the Ravenclaw common room (George had the Marauder's Map) and being seen with a tear stained first-year was not going to help his reputation. Her crying stopped only minutes before hand. Staring at the ground, she held her silence since. They walked about ten minutes before Fred had had enough of walking in circles.  
  
"You can speak up anytime now." He sighed.  
  
She looked up at him with wide surprised eyes. "What?" Adorabelle asked hoarsely.  
  
"Your common room? Are we close? At all?"  
  
"Oh," She nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. "Right, just a little b..bit farther."  
  
Fred nodded glancing around the corridor. "Great, just tell me when we get there." She resumed her silent stare as they continued to walk.  
  
"Not much of a talker, are you?"  
  
She gave no answer except a nervous glance.  
  
"Are you all right?" Fred asked. "Are you usually this pale?"  
  
"I'm..f..fine." She stuttered.  
  
"Are you sure? You look really…white."  
  
"I'm sure" Adorabelle answered in her meek voice.  
  
Fred bit the inside of his mouth and tried to think of something else to say, something to maybe put her at ease, or something to at least cease the weird silence.  
  
"So," Fred coughed. "What do you think was wrong with Snape? I've never heard of him retracting detention before."  
  
The small girl shrugged, hugging herself as if she were suddenly very cold. "I d..don't know"  
  
"Maybe his heart kicked back in," Fred pondered with a smile. "If he has one…"  
  
Adorabelle gave a small snort of laughter, which died away as abruptly as it started.  
  
Fred's grin grew to its maximum size. "Or perhaps he mistook us for Slytherins…"  
  
Her laughter grew in volume.  
  
"Perhaps he saw us for the powerful wizards we are and got scared. Yeah, that's it. I bet he wet his trousers. And speaking of wet…"  
  
Adorabelle's face with now lit up with amusement. Her laughter echoed in the empty corridor. The sincerity of it made Fred smile as he continued to joke about the potions master.  
  
"Did you hear about how he tried to get a date? But even Mrs. Norris has her standards."  
  
Adorabelle doubled over in laughter, leaning her back against the stone wall to support herself. But in a sudden moment, the mood swiftly changed. The happy laughter turned to hacking coughs. The bend over girl was suddenly on the floor gasping for air.  
  
"Adorabelle?" Fred asked squatting beside her. He touched her side as it violently shook up and own with each burst of noise. "Adorabelle!"  
  
Her hand gripped his robe sleeve and pulled his attention to her eyes. They pierced through him with panic before they rolled back into her head and she slipped into a very different silence.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Alicia Spinnet looked back and forth from her Ancient Runes book to her parchment. She wondered why in class assignments seemed so easy, yet once you're in your common room its almost as if your brain took a holiday. Running her fingers through her brown hair, she glanced around the scarlet lounge.  
  
A fire was roaring in the fireplace and students where scattered playing games, talking, or, like Alicia, suffering through their homework. Dean Thomas, she noticed, looked particularly distressed over what looked like potions research. Alicia gave a sympathetic smile. In the corner, the terrific trio was gathered, Hermione playing Ron in chess, while Harry watched. Judging by the way Ron and Hermione were concentrating, the game was probably close. The thought of going over next to Harry and witnessing the match crossed her mind, but she remember her runes and decided she ought to get back to work.  
  
As she lowered her head into her tome, the sound of the portal opening jerked it away. The chaser smiled as her favorite twins strode in through the portrait. The grin vanished abruptly. Something was wrong. Normally the energy of the twins was almost too much to handle, but today is seemed to be lacking.  
  
'Nonexistent is more like it,' Alicia thought trying to catch the younger redhead's eye. "Hey George! Hullo Fred!"  
  
George smiled at her and walked quickly over to her. Fred walked sluggishly after his brother, staring into space.  
  
"Hey Alicia," George replied sitting down next to her on floor. "What torture are you suffering through this fine night?"  
  
"Ancient Runes," She answered motioning toward the book. "They'll be the death of me, I know it."  
  
"I've never really understood the practice." The younger twin replied taking the leather bound book from the carpet in front of her.  
  
"I didn't know you took Ancient Runes." Alicia stated tilted her head questioningly  
  
"I meant doing homework. Seems like a big pain in the rear end to me," George flipped through the pages, glancing at the different symbols.  
  
"How are you, Fred?" Alicia asked looking up at the non-attentive 17- year-old.  
  
"Hm?" Snapping out of gaze, he looked around as if he hadn't known where he was. Fred dropped his gaze to the two on the floor. "Oh, Fine. I'm fine. Um…I'm tired. I think I'll go up to the dorm."  
  
As Fred ascended up the stairs, Alicia looked back at George. He was shaking his head looking back into the book.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea," He replied with a sigh. "It's been half-an- hour since he's said anything to me."  
  
"Something's not right," Alicia said biting the end of her quill. "Maybe you should talk to him."  
  
"I tried. I barely got an answer." George stood up and yawned.  
  
"Maybe something's bothering him."  
  
"Fred?" George laughed. "Nothing bothers Fred. I'm sure he's just tired and so am I at this point. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
Alicia frowned as the other twin withdrew from the room. She sighed. 'I guess it's none of my business, but I know when someone's caught up in their own world. I wonder what Fred's thinking…"  
  
  
  
A/N- Not my best chapter but hey, it gets my point across (hopefully). R/R, baby!! 


	5. Chapter 4-Strategy and Dreams

A/N- this is very short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Sorry, this took so long, but I've just had project after project after project!!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Strategy and Dreams  
  
Angelina Johnson studied Katie Bell's face as the girl looked at the strange pattern that had just been made on the table. Internally, she hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself.  
  
"I think I understand. Where does Alicia move?"  
  
The black girl picked up the apricot once more and moved it to the left side of the space she had cleared. She slowly side it to its previous place. Katie nodded and then reached toward the fruit bowl. Her hand returned with a grape.  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
Angelina took the small purple fruit from her, trying to look confident, and placed it at the top of the mock quidditch field. "Out of the way, looking for the Snitch,"  
  
Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. "You do realize you're turning into Oliver, don't you?" Angelina cracked a smile. "I like it. I'll run it by Alicia and you can tell the twins. We can try it next practice."  
  
The self-conscious nervousness melted from Angelina face and reformed as an even wider grin. "Great." She picked up one of the two bacon strips from her demonstration, but paused. "Wait a minute. I have to tell the twins?"  
  
"Sure. Next time Fred appears to flirt, you can change the subject."  
  
"Fabulous." Angelina said wryly.  
  
"I don't see how you can be so annoyed by it. It's really sweet."  
  
"Sure. I guess it is…or was…I just leave me alone for a minute." The chaser chewed on her bacon. "I don't care what anyone says. Constant attention is not always a good thing."  
  
"Speaking of which, where are the Weasleys?" Katie asked looking up and down the Gryffindor table. The two had chosen to eat late meaning the amount of students in the Great Hall was fairly sparse. The two red head troublemakers would have easily stood out, but where nowhere to be seen.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Normally, I'd be all for sleeping in, Fred, but we are going to miss breakfast." George complained pulling clothes out of his bureau and adding to the mess on the floor. "Plus Alicia said I could copy her potions homework if I got down to the Great Hall early enough. I probably missed her all thanks to you and your incessant need to stay in bed."  
  
Fred exited the bathroom with a tired look on his face. He ran his fingers through his still tosseled hair and sat down on his bed, staring at the carpet.  
  
"And look at you! You're not even dressed yet!"  
  
Fred looked down at his bedclothes and then up at his brother. "I'm just tired. Go with out me."  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Go with out you? Are you serious? Besides you have those dungbomb to plant."  
  
The older twin sighed. "Look just go find Alicia, get the homework, and I'll be down in time to put the dungbombs in the dungeon. I promise, just go."  
  
"Fine. I'm leaving, but I'd better see you down there…" George pulled his wand out of the drawer and tucking it in his pocket. Trailing off on his last statement, George withdrew from the room and down the dorm stairs.  
  
He didn't look up at the slamming of the door. Fred just flopped back on the bed and stared up at the canopy. Slowly, he climbed up to the pillows and pulled his blanket over him.  
  
It wasn't he fault he was so tired. If you'd had the dreams he'd had, you would have stayed awake into the wee hours of the morning too. Dreams of guilt… sorrow… hate…. and agonizing memory of what could have been…  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Fourteen-year-old Oliver Wood shouted rushing in to the clean Hospital Wing, an equally panicked Fred at his heels. "Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
The short nurse rushed out of her office with a surprised and slightly annoyed look on her face. "Calm down, dear. Now what--" The color drained from her face as her eyes fell on the small bundle in the Quidditch Captain's arms. "Mercy! Over here! Quickly!"  
  
Oliver carried Adorabelle over to the closest linen clad bed. Fred behind the two trying to duck over or around them to see how she was.  
  
"Mr. Wood, go get the Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey snapped checking the small child's pulse. "Mr. Weasley, fetch Professor Flitwick, and quickly."  
  
Oliver nodded promptly and ran for Dumbledore's office. Fred stood still just watching the stumpy woman work.  
  
Noticing his presence, she turned and gave him a harsh look. "Mr. Weasley? Do I have to charm you to move? Professor Flitwick, now!"  
  
Fred looked at her with a worried gaze. "Will she be alright?"  
  
"I hope so, dear" She said softly, and then straightened up. "Now, The head of her house, please."  
  
Fred hesitantly nodded and ran from the room  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- The flashback was short but it was necessary step, I think. Anyway it gives me a nice led in to the next chapter, so I can get it up sooner. R/R!! 


	6. Chapter 5-A sympathetic Oliver Wood

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Blah³- Good idea, but not that close. I can honestly say that she is not close (or related) to any of the characters. Here's a hint: if you own "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", look up Winged Horses.  
  
Silver Arrow- Keeping the twins in character is hard. I'm a twin myself so I just take my sister and me and make us as troublemaking as possible. Plus a good sense of humor helps.  
  
ErikaofHalo- Oh yeah! You borrow my clothes too. What does that say about you!?! And at least I don't smell! (this is my sister ( I'm not usually this mean)  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
A sympathetic Oliver Wood  
  
Fred could hear the voices from inside the wing for sometime now. He might have been able to follow the conversation if he had cared to listen close enough. At the moment, he was trying to slow the events of the last half-hour that were spinning like a cyclone in his head. Anxiously, he looked back at the wooden door.  
  
'How long does it take to recount five minutes?' He asked himself with a sigh. 'Oliver's story couldn't possibly be that interesting.'  
  
The silence was so loud his head throbbed, which added to his discomfort. He settled his head in his hands to ease the pain. That and the spinning made it very hard for him to concentrate… which might have been a good thing.  
  
"Weasley," Fred heard Oliver shut the door behind him. "Dumbledore said he'd call for you when they ready for you."  
  
"Alright"  
  
They stood in the same pounding silence for few minutes. Fred could feel the 14-year-olds eyes studying his face. Suddenly Oliver approached the redhead and sat down on the cool stone castle floor next to him. "Alright, what did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've got 'guilty' written all over your face." Oliver answered motioning to the younger student's face. "Was it a practical joke? Did you make her faint by turning her wand into a snake or mouse or such?"  
  
"I made her laugh." Fred replied quietly.  
  
"Laugh?" Oliver said skeptically. "You're kidding."  
  
"I've never hurt anyone by making them laugh before, Wood" Fred answered looking up at him. "I'm a little shocked."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be okay, Weasley," The keeper stated sympathetically. "Don't worry. I have full faith that in this world no one had ever been hurt by laughing."  
  
The door next to the two creaked open, causing Fred's stomach to jump into his chest. "Mr. Weasley? We're ready for you." Professor Flitwick's small voice echoed from the small teacher out into the hall. "Mr. Wood, I suggest you get to class."  
  
Fred and Oliver stood up simultaneously. "See you at practice, Fred." He said with a smile and began to walk down the hall. Fred watched him leave and then followed the charms professor into the Hospital Wing prepared to tell his story.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Lee ran down the long corridor, dodging various students, and twice almost falling on his face. "George! George!"  
  
The red head turned from his current conversation with Alicia to where his other friends voice was coming from.  
  
"You'll never guess what I just found out." He panted, sliding to a halt, next to the younger and only present twin. Before he could spit out his information, Lee looked around. "Where's Fred?"  
  
"I don't know," George said exasperatedly. He would have probably been more worried if Lee hadn't been the hundredth person to ask him that morning. "What's your news?"  
  
"Adrian Puncey fell off his broom at the last Slytherin practice, broke his leg in four places. He'll be out for six weeks."  
  
"He's only a chaser, Lee." Alicia replied with a shrug. "They can still play."  
  
"Ah, yes," Lee smiled slyly. "But they don't have a reserve chaser this year. You, Katie, and Angelina get the advantage. Three against two are better odds."  
  
"And when your chasers are as excellent as ours it should be six against two." George replied grin widely as Alicia.  
  
"I know." She replied brushing off her nail haughtily.  
  
George gave her a playful push causing the chaser to go into a fit of mad giggles. The scene made Lee roll his eyes as they began to walk down the long hallway to their charms class.  
  
"Pity it wasn't Malfoy though." The qudditch commentator retorted. "Arrogant little daddy's boy could use a little sense to be knocked in him."  
  
"Can't say I'd shear a tear if Malfoy cracked a few bones." George replied pulling his bag up father on his shoulder. "Actually I would probably do a little dance.  
  
Alicia giggled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"So where is your other half?" Lee pressed noticing the extreme one-ness of George's presence. (A/N- Isn't making up adjectives fun?)  
  
"I waited for him in the Great Hall for as long as I could." George replied the annoyance returning to his voice, this time not at Lee but his brother. "I'll bet he's still in bed."  
  
"Maybe he's playing a joke on us." Alicia suggested. "Maybe the next corner we turn, we'll get a bucket of water on our heads or something."  
  
"I don't think so," George said shaking his head.  
  
"No, I think Alicia may have an idea there." Lee pointed out. "We should watch our backs."  
  
"Yeah, but the water in a bucket joke?" George quipped as they turned into Professor Flitwick's classroom. "That's so…Peeves"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" George shouted as Fred shut the dorm room behind him. The surprised look fueled the frustration. "I gave the signal a hundred times! Snape just walked through the spot unharmed. What were you thinking leaving your hiding spot?"  
  
"The joke…" Fred sighed in the moment of clarity. "Right…  
  
"What do mean 'the joke…right...'? George asked mocking Fred's lax tone. "Tell me you have a good explanation."  
  
"Of course I do, little brother." Fred replied scratching his red head behind his ear. Telling George the truth was out of the question. The ridiculing would be relentless. No, he had to come up with an excuse. "I had to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"You know go." Fred answered making swinging motions with his hands. "I could go into detail, if you want."  
  
"No, no" George said backing up with his hands in the air, admitting submission. "That's alright."  
  
Fred half smiled at his quick cover as he jumped on his bed.  
  
"But you could have given me a signal or something--" The younger twin mumbled.  
  
"Details!" Fred snapped quickly pointing his finger.  
  
"Alright, alright!" George laughed. "But the joke is only postponed, we'll try again tomorrow."  
  
"Deal," Fred replied closing his eyes. He didn't notice if (or when) his identical brother left. All he could remember was sinking into his warm, soft pillows…  
  
…Only to be awoken by a constant nudging…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Feel free to tell me your guesses! This story is not completely set in stone, so if I like part of your idea, I might put it in! R/R!!! 


	7. Chapter 6- Pudding and Portraits

A/N-Ack! This took forever to write! Jeez! I decided to literally tell when a flashback occurs just because in this the 'reality' and flashback sort of start the same. Also, my beta reader is out of town so there are probably a few grammar and spelling mistakes, bare with me.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Pudding and Portraits  
  
"Fred!" A voice called from outside the dorm. "Fred?! Where are you?!"  
  
The 17 year-old rolled over in bed. The muscles in his back and legs moaned in pain from being bedridden for so long. How long had it been? He opened one eye to view his surroundings.  
  
The dorm room was completely empty. Sunlight beamed through the large glass windows next to the far bed. Clothes were still tossed all over the floor and on the various pieces of furniture. The peace in the room almost lulled Fred back to his dream-like state. Almost….  
  
"Fred Weasley! What on earth are you still doing here?" Ron cried bursting into the dorm.  
  
"Get out of my dorm room." Fred ordered, frustrated for being completely woken up.  
  
"How about you get out of your dorm room." The younger Weasley brother shot back pulling the covers off his brother. "It's called class, Fred. It's why you're here. Remember?"  
  
"I'm getting there. I just…um…I'm a little slow this morning."  
  
"You'd better hope McGonagall buys that." Ron said crossing his arms over his chest, watching the sleepy teen get out of bed.  
  
"I'll just tell her I was sick, that's all."  
  
"And you didn't go to the Hospital Wing?" Ron didn't notice Fred wince slightly.  
  
"I was too weak to."  
  
"You didn't have George go get Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked as Fred looked for some clothes in the pile.  
  
"He left."  
  
"Lee, then?"  
  
"Gone. When I woke up this morning, I felt sick. I got up to get ready, but I fell back into bed. No one was around."  
  
"And you're miraculously cured?"  
  
"Ron, Do me a favor…" Fred began, retrieving a pair of clean black trousers and a white shirt from the floor. "Stop hanging around Hermione. She's made you inquisitive." He walked off toward the bathroom and added with a smile. "Not to mention other things…" Ron's traditional blushing of the ear commenced. As he fumbled for a come back, Fred continued. "Beside why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I'm running an errand."  
  
"And you just decide to check on your older brother out of love?" Fred asked from the bathroom.  
  
"No," Ron empathically stated. "George sent me. Wanted me to smack you, too. He looked angry."  
  
"Great," The twin answered with a sigh. "What time is it?"  
  
"We've got an hour till lunch." Ron replied. "You missed morning classes."  
  
"They're boring anyway." Fred retorted.  
  
"Listen, Fred. I gotta get back or Flitwick'll kill me." The youngest boy said through the bathroom door. "Promise me you won't get back into bed."  
  
"Give me one good reason."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"You'll be in big trouble."  
  
"Nope, not good enough."  
  
"Mom'll find out…"  
  
Fred emerged from the bathroom suddenly. "I shutter to think." He sauntered over to the bed and sat. "Alright. I promise."  
  
Ron nodded. "See you at lunch."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*flashback*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fred turned over in his bed. "Get off." The nudging continued. "I mean it. I'm not joking. Let me be."  
  
"Shut up," A tired voice moaned from the other beds.  
  
Fred huffed and sat up to confront his waker. "You're in for it…" No one was there. The confused twelve-year-old looked around the dark dormitory. No one…except for his sleeping roommates all of whom were soundly sleeping.  
  
'Strange…' Fred thought wandering his eyes around the room. He could almost swear there was movement in the room.  
  
Suddenly, a cool slow breeze blew across his skin, making him shiver. 'Better close the window.' He thought to himself, but as he turned to do so, he realized…the windows were already closed.  
  
"It'll take more than that to frighten me, Peeves." The red head whispered nervously. No answer returned to his ears.  
  
Instead, something pushed him. It surprised him so badly that he let out a small gasp.  
  
"Who's there?" He whispered, more frightened than before. "I'm warning you…"  
  
It pushed him again; this time with more force. So much force that his knees buckled.  
  
"Ow!" he cried and immediately resumed his quiet tone. "Alright! Alright! I'm going." Only question was where…  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"No, Lee"  
  
"But, Katie, see reason here…"  
  
"Lee, I'd hardly call what goes through your head 'reason'" Katie said rolling her eyes. "And no,"  
  
"Katie!" Lee whined as the two made their way to the Gryffindor table. "Please?"  
  
Katie sighed, pausing her pace for a moment. "Since you put it so nicely……" Lee looked at her with excited eyes. "No." She smiled as she resumed her pace.  
  
"It's just a little thing…" Lee explained hurrying to catch up with her.  
  
"I will not take part in your silly practical jokes, Lee. I'm sorry." The chaser said and sat down beside Angelina.  
  
"What does he want you to do?" She asked picking at her lunch.  
  
"Don't ask." Katie stated and helped herself to the food.  
  
"Ah!" George cried listening into the conversation. "You didn't ask her to plant the pudding, did you? I said trustworthy!"  
  
Lee shrugged. "Katie's trustworthy."  
  
"It's sort of implied that they'd be willing to do it." The twin sighed.  
  
"Sorry," Lee replied. "Momentary lapse of judgment. I won't do it again."  
  
"I should hope not." George answered his friend and smiled as Alicia sat down beside him.  
  
"What are we talking about?" She asked looking around the table as she reached for food.  
  
"Your hair," George replied playfully flicking a strand. "Are you ever going to get it cut properly?"  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes and jokingly shoved the Weasley with her shoulder. "Shut up!"  
  
"The clock strikes twelve and he appears." Lee said suddenly. The group's eyes raised to see whom he was talking to.  
  
"Funny," Fred answered with an unusually serious face. "Really. Should go in a book or something."  
  
"Where were you?" Angelina asked as the boy took his place on the other side of his brother.  
  
"Antarctica," He replied smoothly. "Playing with the penguins and artic kneezles. What's for lunch?"  
  
"I'm serious, Fred…" Angelina continued with a smile. "You missed all of the morning class."  
  
"So am I," Fred replied taking a bit of an apple. "I'm starving."  
  
"He slept in." George interjected.  
  
"Only because I wasn't feeling well." He replied defending himself. "What are they gonna do? Give me detention?"  
  
The group nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I trust I didn't miss anything interesting?" Fred continued.  
  
"Not really." Lee answered and then turned to George. "Can Fred plant the pudding?"  
  
"No," He answered half-laughing at Lee's question. "He's the trigger."  
  
"The what?" Alicia asked furrowing her eyebrows at the boy's last statement.  
  
"Never mind." George said shaking his head at her with a half-smile.  
  
"Can't he do both, then?" The quidditch commentator asked.  
  
"Not unless he knows away to get from the corridor on the third floor to the first in less an 2 minutes." George answered in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Fred froze in mid-chew. "By…the hospital wing?" The eldest twin asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah," His twin replied. "You know a way?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*flashback*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The corridors seemed very creepy after curfew. The normal nighttime torches were all but spent as the twelve year old walked slowly through the stone hallway. Suddenly, it stopped him, yanking on his pajama sleeve. Fred let out a small yelp, feeling the tug out of nowhere.  
  
"Alright." He whispered. "Now what?"  
  
"What!" A surprised, thick Scottish voice called out in the darkness. "Who's there?"  
  
"Who are you?" Fred whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice called back.  
  
"Don't you know?" He asked looking around cautiously. "You did get me out of bed."  
  
"What?" The voice sounded quite confused. "Get you out of bed? That's preposterous."  
  
"No, it's not." Fred replied. "You did it."  
  
"My dear stranger," the voice began. "I know for a fact I didn't. Nor could I. You see, I'm permanently… shall I say…lacking of a third dimension."  
  
Fred's head quickly moved from left to right. "What?"  
  
"Behind you."  
  
He turned slowly and cautiously, fingering his wand incase he would be in immediate danger. When all the way around, Fred shrieked and jumped back.  
  
"Did I scare you?" The portrait asked.  
  
"No," Fred said quickly shaking his head. "I'm just jumpy."  
  
The portrait was of medium size. In the picture was an old man with a curly white beard sitting on a wicker chair. He appeared to be in front of a pond and a swan beside him kept nipping at his hand. His dress was medieval and he held a golden cane in his left hand. "It's true. These halls are frightening in the dark. Which lead me to ask…why is a young boy like yourself wandering them at night."  
  
"I don't know myself." Fred mumbled shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot, still embarrassed at his outburst.  
  
"Well, if it's adventure that you're looking for, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place." The old man said. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here. Believe me, old Claus of Addegail longs for adventure as much as any. Instead, I'm stuck here guarding this secret passage. Terribly boring work. I doubt anyone even knows about it."  
  
If Fred had been some sort of animal, his ear would have perked up. There are few things in life a Weasley of his nature can't resist and passages (especially secret ones) were a particularly big one.  
  
"Passage?" The twelve year old asked. "What passage?"  
  
"The one behind my canvas." Claus replied pointing his cane off toward the water behind him. "I'm not sure where it leads exactly. No one's used it in years. That person I believe was a young boy, a few years older that you, went by the name of…wait…I had it…darn my memory….John…no, Jeremy…that's not right…James…well whatever his name was he never told me where it goes. Only said he was visiting a friend. Strange boy, never combed his hair."  
  
"How did he get in?"  
  
"He knew the password."  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"I can't tell you." The portrait said proudly. "It's my duty to guard this passage. No matter how boring it is."  
  
Fred thought for a moment. "If you tell me the password," He began slowly. "I can go down it and tell you where it leads."  
  
Claus looked at him with squinted eyes and thought about his proposal. Silently, Fred prayed that this man was as curious as he looked.  
  
"Alright," The old man said. "But you must promise to come back and tell me."  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Alright, the password," Claus cleared is throat and proclaimed, "PLEASE!"  
  
"That's the password…" Fred said rolling his eyes. "'Please'?"  
  
"Politeness will get you everywhere, boy." The man said as the picture frame swung open revealing a crawl space big enough for Fred to crawl through. "And don't you forget it."  
  
Fred rolled his eyes again and he began down the dark hole. He heard the portrait shut behind him and Claus's voice call out. "Remember your promise!"  
  
The young boy continued his trek down the passage, not know who…or what…waited for him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N- Like always, R/R!! 


	8. Chapter 7- Tunnels, Freckles, and Teache...

A/N- I'm baaaaaaack!! I FINALLY got some time to write this. It's not really that good because I haven't really written anything in a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You really motivate me to keep writing! Two days till the DVD come out!! Whoo-hooo!! I got my copy reserved! As always, read and review!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Tunnels, Freckles, and Teachers  
  
Fred crawled through the tunnel. It was smaller than he remembered…or maybe he was bigger. In any case, he had to hurry. He had given the signal seconds ago and now he was scurrying to the other side on his hands and knees.  
  
The red head stumbled, cursing at the excess of cloth from his robe. Rubbing his newly dirty, scraped elbows, he tried to continue on his way. Time was ticking, but his unfortunate school attire tripped him up again.  
  
"I do not have time for this!" The twin moaned quietly to himself. Angrily he discarded the hindrance and moved faster toward his destination.  
  
It couldn't be much longer now. Years ago, the flight down this passage had taken maybe a minute to get from point A to point B. Silently he hoped he hadn't greatly overestimated.  
  
Without warning, Fred's right hand, which he just reached forward, slipped half a meter into an opening many times that distance. A small yelp escaped him as his wrists scraped against the dirty covered stone of the ledge's surface and his chest hit the edge with brunt force of being knock off balance.  
  
After a second of pure profanity, Fred turned and lowered himself into the standing area. The ceiling was now 4 meters from his floor giving him considerable room to stand in. The ledge behind him was a meter down from the ceiling. Fred glanced over to the wall behind him. He smiled quickly when he saw the carved hand holes that lead back up to the tunnel. Quickly he leaped to the door at the other side of the box room. The statue was harder to push open than he remembered. Nevertheless, Fred shoved the door open.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_* flashback *_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The stale air of cleanliness hit Fred's nose as soon as the door was even halfway open. In a moment, he knew exactly where he was…again.  
  
The Hospital Wing was lighted as well as the hallways. The almost burnt out torches gave the same air of impending doom. Carefully and slowly, the young Weasley made his way to the large now seemingly off-white room.  
  
"Wh..who's th..there?"  
  
Fred's head snapped to his right. A fear surged up in chest, but quickly subsided.  
  
"Adorabelle?"  
  
"Wh..what..d..do you..wa..want?"  
  
"It's me," Fred replied walking quietly over to the white bed where he had left her that evening.  
  
"Fred?" She asked with a questioning look. "H..how did you g..get here?"  
  
"I don't really know." He shrugged and squatted by her. "It's all very strange."  
  
"Ev..everything u..usually is in th..this place." She stuttered with a smile.  
  
Fred smiled back. "Which reminds me, how are you doing?"  
  
Adorabelle twisted the top of her bed sheet nervously. "I'm f..fine. Just a s..small coughing f..fit. I sh..should be out of h..here in a few days. Madame Pomfrey just wa..wanted to make s..sure I'm okay."  
  
"That's good." Fred nodded. "Listen, I want to apologize. I didn't know that joking around would have that kind of effect."  
  
"N..no," Adorabelle shook her head. "I li..like your jokes. It's been forever since I've la..laugh. Besides I'm f..fine now."  
  
"Good, 'cause I'd hate to be in trouble." Fred quipped with a smile. "Well, trouble that I didn't mean to be in. That's no fun." She giggled. Fred shook his head. "It's not hard to make you laugh is it."  
  
"Don't make f..fun of the s..sickly, Mr. Weas..Weasley." Adorabelle chuckled.  
  
"Which reminds again," The red head replied. "How did you know I was Fred? It could have been George coming through the passage."  
  
"You have a f..freckle below your left ear. George doesn't." The first-year explained.  
  
The twin stood up quickly and walked over to a mirror hanging on the adjacent wall. Sure enough, the freckle was there. "Would you believe you're the first to notice that?"  
  
"I'm good with details."  
  
"Well, you realize we have to keep this a secret." Fred said as he continued to examine his jaw bone. "If this got out, George and I would lose our oldest practical joke." Adorabelle giggled into her hands. Fred turned to face her with a mock-stern expression.  
  
"I'm glad you fine that funny. You're lucky I'm rather fond of you, I might have to kill you."  
  
The small blonde giggled again. Fred turned back and grinned at the mirror. "You and your excessive giggling, Ada. What will I do with you?"  
  
"Do you h..have anymore?" The small bedridden girl asked.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Jokes"  
  
Fred spun around with a sarcastically offended face. "Are you insinuating that I, Fred Weasley, make jokes?" The girl giggled as Fred dramatically marched over to her bed in a huff. "I am always very serious, 24-7. I never dare try to be funny."  
  
"You sound like Professor McGonagall." Adorabelle laughed.  
  
Fred shook his head. "No, this is Professor McGonagall." He walked over to the foot of her bed and put his hands on his hips. With his nose high in the air, he began to pace back and forth with his chest out and his shoulders back. "First years follow me!" He said in a shrill, high pitched voice. "Five points from Hufflepuff! You there! Stop that! Detention!"  
  
Adorabelle clapped softy and full out laughed. Fred's grin broadened across his face. "Guess who I am now," He said excitedly. The red head boy got down on his knees and waddled along the side of the bed so that she could see him. He clutched his imaginary wand and pronounced, in a equally as high pitched voice, "Swish and flick!" as he swung it back and forth in his air.  
  
"Flitwick! Come on!" Adorabelle laughed. "Give me a hard one!"  
  
"How about--"  
  
The sudden creak of the large wooden door at the other end of the wing cut Fred's next impression short.  
  
"Oh no!" Adorabelle whispered in panic. "Someone's coming!"  
  
In Hogwarts, one who wished to become the top joker in the school had to possess certain abilities. One become an uncanny sense of humour. The other was extensive creativity. The final, and most important in this case, is quick thinking.  
  
Like a panicked mouse, Fred flattened himself against the cold stone floor (being particularly easy because he was on his knees to begin with) and rolled under the occupied bed.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Mr. Weasley? Is everything alright?"  
  
Fred looked up from his gaze on the hospital bed. It took him a minute to figure out where he was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you've been standing still for a good while. Is everything alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a concerned yet strict look on her face.  
  
"Holy--" Fred exclaimed and ran at full force towards the exit.  
  
"MR. WEASLEY!! What a filthy mouth!!"  
  
The 18-year old rush through the crowded hallways, pushing through groups of young wizards and witches.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
Ignoring the angry calls, he turned the corner at top speed. He didn't know how long he'd been distracted by his memories, but had it been more than a few seconds (which the elderly nurse had eluded to) the whole joke could have been ruined.  
  
"There he is!" An angry yet familiar voice called out over the hubbub of students. Fred stopped and sighed. He had in fact screwed up. Maybe George wouldn't be that mad….  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N- Review! Come on! You know you want to!! 


End file.
